Bleacher seats typically include a plurality of benches or decks for people to sit on at a stadium or arena or gymnasium or the like. The bleachers may be extendable and retractable between a retracted or storage position and an extended or in use position. Often, the decks of the bleacher may have a raised seat or bench positioned therealong for seating people at the bleachers.
It is known to provide a back rest along such raised seats or benches. However, the back rests fold down rearwardly and onto the deck behind the raised benches. Such an arrangement requires manual lowering of the back rests before the bleachers can be retracted, and requires manual raising of the back rests when the bleachers are extended before a person can even walk along the deck to reach a desired seat. Also, such an arrangement requires particular minimum spacing between the deck rows, in order to provide sufficient clearance between the seats and the rearward deck for the back rests to rest when in their lowered position.
It is also known to provide foldable portable chairs for a person to carry to a stadium or arena or gymnasium or the like and to temporarily attach the foldable chair to the deck of the bleacher or the like. Such chairs are attachable to the fixed decks of bleachers, such as the aluminum or wooden decks or benches of outdoor bleachers and the like. The foldable and portable stadium chairs may be purchased by a person that attends an event at a stadium or the like and may be hand carried into the stadium and temporarily attached to the bleacher and then removed by the person when they leave the stadium or the like. Although such chairs may provide a more comfortable seating arrangement for the person, the chairs have to be manually carried to and from the stadium and may be cumbersome to transport and to attach to the bleacher bench.